


Magic Under The Covers

by TheGreenBeacon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Loki - Freeform, Loki/reader - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Movie Night, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenBeacon/pseuds/TheGreenBeacon
Summary: Loki shows you some REAL magic.





	Magic Under The Covers

You were currently sitting on the couch, with Loki's arm wrapped around your shoulder. It was movie night at the Stark tower, and somehow, you all had decided on a classic Disney movie: _Atlantis_. How you had all decided on this movie, however, was a little weird. After a long fight- mostly about who got to sit where, and who got to chose the next movie- you had all decided on watching Atlantis. You know, the old Disney one? 

_"Actually, we don't have to dig. You see, according to the Journal... the path to Atlantis will take us down a tunnel...at the bottom of the ocean,"_ , Milo was talking. Loki wouldn't shut up. It was almost like he had absorbed the spirit of Milo's motor mouth. 

"It would be so much easier if they had gone straight from the ocean," he whispered in a hushed tone. "Don't you agree?"

You rolled your eyes at him. It had started to get annoying now- Even Tony had had something to say about his commentary.

"Loki, if you could just let us all watch the movie, you know, that would be great. I honestly don't care what you have to say about it, just _shut up_." You felt him squeeze you a little tighter- from anger, or from enjoyment of _your_ anger, you couldn't tell. 

He was quiet after that for a while. Until the actual "magic" made an appearance.

Milo turned the crystal into the slot on the machine, and it reved to life.

"That's not even a logical possibility!" Loki hissed. "Even for Asgardians, that type of technology is fictional!"

"That's why it's called a cartoon!" You spat back. "Gods, haven't you learned anything from your time on Earth?" You pushed his arm off of you and stood up. "I'm going back to my room. Don't follow me." As you got up, everyone grumbled at you.

"Come on, (Y/N), stop blocking the screen!" Tony moaned. Clint nodded- Natasha would have said something, but she had left to go and train a long time ago. She was never really one for movies.

"If (Y/N)'s going, am I allowed to go? I didn't want to do this in the first place." Bruce mumbled. 

Groaning, you made your way to your room, leaving Loki behind. If anything, the silence of your room would be _much_ better than the constant chatter of your boyfriend in your ears.

You made it up to your room, and slammed the door. _Ah, a nice resounding thwack_ as the door shut. Flopping onto your bed, you sighed. It wasn't a bad movie, that's for sure. Just all the unnecessary commentary made it worse than it seemed.

\- 

How long had it been?

It was dark when you looked out your window. Someone had tucked you into your blankets, _and_ changed you into your pj's.

"Are you awake, darling?" _Oh._ That's who. 

"Go away, party pooper. You ruined a perfectly good movie."

"That'd because that's not what real magic looks like. I can show you magic if you wanted it, darling." 

"If i had wanted to see real magic, I would have asked." You huffed, pulling the blankets over your head. Feeling the bed dip, you knew Loki had just crawled in with you. The covers were lifted so that a sort of tent was formed, and Loki's face was next to yours. "Go away. I'm trying to be mad." 

"If you were mad, you know full and well I wouldn't even be in the same room as you right now."He chuckled, and laced your fingers in-between his own. "Besides, I wasn't kidding about showing you _real_ magic." 

He hummed softly, and you watched as colours started to emerge from the tips of your fingers. Greens, golds, and silvers danced across your vision. 

"My mother taught me this one," he explained, "for when I would get scared at night." The colours formed into many different animals, some you recognized, and some you didn't. They raced along your arms, and down your legs. "Real magic is always better than the fictional magic you Midgardians speak of." You nodded, curling into Loki's chest. Sleep was starting to overcome you again, but you didn't want to see the colours fade.

Loki placed a tender kiss on your forehead, smoothing your hair back.

"Goodnight, (Y/N)."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this ligit was such a calm fic... I suprised myself with this..


End file.
